


Nobody likes your girlfriend: Part 1: Two heroes, both at odds with one another.

by AhegaoGaruby



Series: Mega Robo Oneshots [1]
Category: Mega Robo Bros (comic)
Genre: Claire Justice Ninja reference, F/M, Fluff, Just Claire having a cameo and being Claire, Stranger to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoGaruby/pseuds/AhegaoGaruby
Summary: Alex realises that a girl from another school has a slight liking on him. And all he knows is that she's always acting like a fictional depiction of a heroic ninja but he surprisingly liked it since she's in no doubt and as she quoted, "fighting for justice for those who can't speak up or fight back".(Part 1 is when they met)
Relationships: Alex/Claire
Series: Mega Robo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216583





	Nobody likes your girlfriend: Part 1: Two heroes, both at odds with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> (title is taken from Your Girlfriend Sucks by the ska punk band Reel Big Fish)

It was after school, and two robot children, one blue and one red are doing what you expect a normal kid might do after school is finished, heading back home.  
They did what they usually did as Alex, the blue robot who is the oldest of the two robot brothers walked calmly whereas his younger and hyperactive red and yellow coloured brother Freddy just ran with his arms spread out.  
And suddenly something happened. They saw a dark skinned girl in an Adidas branded hoodie worn over her school uniform and a black scarf worn and tied over the lower half of her face and she looks like she's leaping and showing off some super cool stunts. And what sells the bros' surprised reactions while they stand motionless watching this happen was the fact that she got up after a leap and started to tell them whether she was pretty much cool for her performance of a 'heroic' parkour.  
"Yeah, but about that, isn't this weird as hell, since I'm beginning to worry that some onlookers might question that sort of peculiar behaviour anyway?" Alex asked.  
"Don't worry about that, I'm a self proclaimed 'Ninja of Justice', remember?" the girl said.  
"Ooooh, cool! But one question, who are you?" Freddy asked.  
"Claire Hawkens here, nice to meet you." Claire said as she pulled down her hood of her hoodie and even her black scarf, revealing curly hair underneath. "Long story short, I'm from another school. So, I heard that you're Alex, aren't you?"  
"Wait, how do you know?!" Alex exclaimed as he was shocked as she actually knew who he is.  
"From the internet, duh! I heard that there is news about you and your little brother saving humans from the crimes of evil and it was pretty awesome! I'm clearly inspired to move my justice bringing ways to the next level." said Claire.  
"To be honest with you Claire," Alex said. "Being a hero is not just about saving people from injustice, it takes massive amounts to hard work, remember?"  
"Absolutely obvious." Claire replied as she shrugged. "And to be MORE honest, it seems that during some clips of the news with reporters asking you sorts of questions about you and Freddy being unsung heroes, you seem to have this air of precocious maturity yet it's still endearing at the same time. Oh, by the way, got to head home, I'm leaving this for you."  
And what she left on Alex's pal is a small landscape card sized manila card with the words "For immediate help or something important, please call the Justice Ninja herself", followed by what is essentially below the text being her phone number.  
Alex was a bit weirded out. However at least he does get to keep something that ensures that he doesn't forget that she's still here, in spite of her eccentric 'ninja hero' tendencies.


End file.
